The Past Caught Up
by Reaper85
Summary: Kate Todd Finally has Life going the way she wants, she's found a man she can just be a woman with and not a hard arse NCIS agent, and is in love, that is until a face from her past re appears and old feelings start to stir.frist story may be one shot?


**The past caught up.**

**Chapter one: how fast a good day can go bad.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, wish i did though, then Kate would still be alive.**

Tony DiNozzo went about his normal morning routine, he made breakfast and coffee after going out for his morning jog around the park opposite his apartment block, he then took the food and hot drink through to his bedroom and placed it on the bedside table before leaning over to softly kiss awake the sleeping woman that lay on that side of the bed.

"Sweetie" he said softly between kisses "time to wake up beautiful" she smiled as her eyes cracked slightly to look at him.

"Hi" she croaked with a pure happy, if not a little tired smile.

"hi" Tony smiled back before capturing her lips again "how'd you sleep?" he asked softly as he watched the woman he loved stretch.

"Perfectly" she replied with a smile as she sat up against the headboard "how are you feeling?" she asked a hint of concern in her tone as she watched him carefully.

"Like new" Tony answered as he lifted the tray of food onto her lap with a smile.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast in bed sweetie" she smiled lovingly at him.

"If I wanna make the most wonderful woman in the world breakfast in bed, then I will" he replied with a fake firm tone.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo" the woman laughed as she lifted a slice of toast to her mouth.

"No, Agent DiNozzo here" Tony laughed as he walked around the bed while pulling off the sleeveless t-shirt "Were on holiday, which means it's just" he stated as he vanished into the en suit bathroom "Tony and his incredible girlfriend Kate Todd" he called as he tossed his smelly exorcise clothes into the wicker laundry hamper Kate had brought him.

"In that case" Kate called after swallowing the bite of toast "Thank you, Boyfriend!"She finished as she heard the shower start.

Tony and Kate had been secretly dating for nine months, and had gone from strength to strength, they managed to keep it a secret from everyone at work and decided to tell Gibb's about them after they made it a year, proving that they could separate personal from professional, this however came with its own problems, spending time together like this two week holiday they were on now, being one of them.

Kate was on leave, whereas in order to spend time with her, tony was officially on sick leave, in order for them to pull this off they had to enlist the help of two of their colleagues and in doing so reveal their secret to them.

_Flashback..._

_The first of the two players they needed was Ducky, they'd chosen to go and him together after their lunch as they knew they'd get a positive reaction from him, not only about their plan, but also about them as a couple._

_After the congratulations they received from telling him, they got down to business._

"_So what is it I can do for you?" Ducky asked with a smile._

"_We need you to sign Tony off on sick leave" Kate stated as she gave her boyfriends hand a little squeeze._

"_but young Antony doesn't look ill" Ducky pointed out, his smile growing as he noticed the little things they did to show they cared about each other "and Gibb's will want to see him ill" he added as he leaned against his desk._

"_We got a solution for that too" Tony smiled as he slid his arm around Kate's waist and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, making her blush slightly._

_Kate had never been one for public displays of affection, but with tony, she didn't mind it, in fact she was starting to like it, a lot, she also found that she was able to let her guard down around him, she wasn't the kick arse NCIS agent all the time, she found herself, able to just be a woman in love._

_Ducky agreed to play his part in "operation: get away" as tony called it, the couple thanked him and headed out, Ducky quickly pulled tony aside and looked at him, tony instantly knew the look he was receiving and smiled._

"_don't worry duck, I have no intention of hurting her" he stated with a happy smile and tone "I love her" he added turning to watch her through the glass in the automatic doors "I think, she could be the one" he said softly, as he watched her press the button to call the elevator._

_Ducky smiled and gave tony a pat on the shoulder._

"_Then you defiantly have my blessing" he smiled at the younger man._

"_Thanks duck means a lot" Tony smiled before heading back to his girlfriend._

_Kate pushed the button for the floor that they needed to visit next, nearly the entire plan now rested on the second player of "operation: get away", and both were worried about the reaction they would get after sharing their secret relationship with her._

"_You know you're going to have to take the blame for not telling her" tony stated as they stood close together in the metal cube._

"_What? Why?" Kate asked turning to face him in shock._

"_Because she will actually kill me" Tony stated with a smile as he faced the love of his life._

"_Right and she won't me?" Kate sighed looking at him with a cocked eyebrow._

"_Well, I doubt it" Tony replied after pausing to think for a moment._

"_You're willing risk your girlfriends life to save yours?" Kate asked with a fake shock tone and expression. _

_Tony smiled and slid his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he did so._

"_I'd never risk you for anything" he said softly with a loving smile._

"_And I'd never risk you either" Kate smiled as the tips of their noises touched softly._

_The doors slid open and their ears were instantly bombarded by the sound of the forensic Goth's music, which only got louder as they approached the labs entrance, after stepping inside the couple shared a painful look, both agreeing that they wouldn't bother trying to call to Abby, but instead get her attention another way._

_Tony marched over to the source of the painful sound and turning it off, after doing which he realised what a mistake he'd just made._

_The Goth's head snapped up at the sudden sound of silence, she glared at tony and saw him visibly swallow as he made the fatal mistake of making eye contact with her, her glare increased as she circled the computer terminal she was working at and advanced on the man, she stopped a inch from him and shot a single finger up at him, she held it there for a moment trying to decide if it was really worth killing him or not, after a few tense seconds that felt like a few horrific hours to tony Abby lowered her finger and turned back on her music, this time she also turned it down._

"_What, do you want?" she asked angrily while still glaring at tony._

"_We need your help Abby" Kate replied from the door while trying to contain her laughter._

_Abby's anger instantly subsided as she spun round on the spot and skipped happily towards Kate and pulled her into a hug._

_After Kate informed her that she and tony had been secretly dating for nine months, and then the lecture and guilt trip that followed, they got down to the mission at hand._

"_So what's up?" Abby asked._

"_Well Kate's going on leave for two weeks" Tony said as he leaned back on the small metal table._

"_And I'd like to spend it with my boyfriend" Kate added with a smile that she directed at Tony_

"_But I can't book two weeks leave off as..." Tony started_

"_Gibb's would find out about you" Abby finished "so where do I come in, OH! I know, you want me to make a robot that will stand in for you" Abby said excitedly "no wait, a clone, that way there's a tony for Kate and a tony for me" she added with a playful tweak of her eyebrows and smile._

"_Err, no" Tony stated as he walked up behind Kate and slid his arms around her waist._

"_Then what?" Abby asked as she fell back on her stool._

"_We need you and I can't believe I'm doing this" tony sighed "to make me ill" he added._

_Abby's eyes lit up instantly._

"_Only for a day!" Tony said quickly as fear rushed through him at the thought of what Abby would do to him, not to mention how excited the Goth was getting._

"_Gibbs needs to see that Tony's ill in order to send him to Ducky, who" Kate started _

"_Is already in our pocket" Tony added in a hushed voice, making both woman smile and roll their eyes._

"_And will sign him off" Kate finished placing her hands on Tonys and leaning back into him._

"_Tony," Abby cooed softly "you're going to let me mess with your health, just so you can spend time with Kate" she concluded softly "that's so sweet" she added dreamily._

_After Abby got over the rare sweet caring side that they hardly saw of tony, she got to work, it took her only five minutes to find a illness she could replicate using the items in her lap and set about creating it._

_Once the "potion" was made, she forced Tony to drink it then and there, it instantly took effect and was much more effective than she had thought it would be as he ran over to her bin and instantly brought back up his lunch, Kate thanked Abby for the both of them and then helped Tony out to the elevator, she had just propped her lover against the rail of the silver box when Abby called her back into the lab, Kate Made sure Tony would be alright and then hurried back to her best friends side._

"_don't hurt him Kate" Abby said softly "I know that he talks the talk and walks the walk of a playboy, skirt chasing player, but, all those woman he'd "been with" before you, he made up" she explained "he really loves you Kate, has done since Air force one" she finished._

_Kate smiled softly and looked out the door, she could see Tony leaning against the wall holding his stomach, she heard him groan slightly and felt a whole new level of love for him._

"_I won't Abs" Kate spoke softly "I love him too" she smiled at her friend softly again "he makes me so happy" she added._

"_I'm so happy for you two" Abby cooed puling Kate into a hug again._

"_Thanks Abs" Kate laughed._

"_Sweetie" Tony groaned from the elevator as he started to sway._

_Kate quickly thanked Abby again and said her goodbyes before returning to Tonys side, the moment they returned to the bullpen Gibbs took one look at Tony then sent him to Ducky, where he received the antidote that Abby had cooked up before Ducky signed him off for two weeks medical leave the first night of which was spent nursing Tony back to health._

_End of flashback..._

When tony stepped out of the shower, he found his bed empty, he quickly got dyed and dressed and made his way into the kitchen, where he found the woman he'd been looking for, Kate was stood with her back to him, she wore one of his over sized basketball jerseys and a pair of his boxers while she washed the plate she had just eaten from.

She jumped slightly as Tony walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and started to lay a trail of light and soft kisses along the side of her neck.

"You look amazing" he whispered in her ear as she purred with pleasure.

"Really?" Kate asked playfully as she turned in his arms and slid her arms around his shoulders.

"hmm-hm" was all that could be heard from tony as he recaptured her lips in another soft loving kiss "now how would you like to spend the first day of two weeks with your amazing boyfriend?" Tony asked with a grin as they broke for air.

"Stay in bed, all day and watch movies" Kate replied softly as she rested her head against his chest "and if the movies are really bad, then there are always other activates we can do in the bedroom" she smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

"Sounds good to me" Tony Grinned before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Then let's go stud" Kate laughed pulling him towards the door.

"Wait, what about the movies?" Tony asked pointing at the DVD wall on the other side of the living room.

"Honestly Tony" Kate laughed as she stopped and turned to face him "I don't know what you like more, watching movies or getting lucky" she laughed dropping his hand and folding her arms.

"Neither" Tony answered with his trade mark smile "I like you" he said walked closer to her and placing a quick soft kiss to her lips.

"Cheesy sweetie" Kate laughed as she playfully hit his chest "but effective" she added before leaning up to kiss him again.

They were forced apart this time but a knock at the apartment door, both of the sighed and looked at the white wood object at the end of the hall.

"You get the movies and I'll answer the door" Kate smiled.

"Don't, but remember if it's Gibbs, I'm still ill" Tony said jogging towards the libary of DVD's he owned.

"I know Tony" Kate called from down the hall with a roll of her eyes.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her goofy boyfriend as he ran silently into their bedroom, then she pulled open the door, her smile instantly dropping as she took in the appearance of the man stood before her, her eyes widened in shock as her heart started to race.

"Hey Gretchen, long time no see" the tall, slightly younger blond haired man smiled sweetly at her.

Kate's mouth dropped open and closed a few times trying to find a sentence, hell she'd of settled for a word, any word, but none came.

"Sweetie" Tony called from the bedroom "everything OK?"

"You alright Gretch? You look like you've seen a ghost?" the man before her asked with a slight laugh.

"Dawson" she breathed finally in shock.


End file.
